A Moment In Bed
by LycoX
Summary: A sweet moment between Kim and Trini one day in bed.


**A Moment**

 **In Bed**

 **Disclaimer: Started thinking about this and it wouldn't leave me alone! As always, I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place in their twenties and is set in the 2017 'Verse.**

* * *

It was just another of those mornings that Trini Hart could hardly believe she was having. The kind you'd probably see in a movie, a tv show, or in some other form of media where you wake up in bed, feeling loved as the person in bed with you is cuddled up next to you and sleeping. And though it wasn't the first time she had experienced it, it still left her in awe and surprise to have it happen for her. It was something Trini wouldn't ever trade it for anything in the world. And that included her mom not being so against her marriage to Kim and her dad being stuck in the middle of that. As she had long come to accept that her mother wouldn't ever change. But that was okay honestly, because she had Kim's mother, Zack's mother, who's health had gotten a lot better over the years thanks to Zordon and Alpha 5, Billy's mom, and Jason's mom as well to make up for the lack of a loving and open minded mother in her life. As Trini laid in their bed with her eyes opened and staring up at the ceiling while underneath their shared pink and yellow cover, (totally Kim's idea as she was not that cliché thank you very much!) she couldn't help but let out a contented sigh.

Not even wanting to get out of bed since she was so darned comfortable. Not even caring about the fact her t-shirt had clearly gone up some and showing off some skin during the night. As why should she since its not like Kim hadn't already seen everything by now. Along with leaving a mark here and there on her body to show she's taken and not to be messed with. Granted, Trini had certainly returned the favor many times over much to Kim's delight. Even if it did get the occasional comment from Zack. Of which would be ignored with long practiced ease when it came to him. But even with his snarky comments, they loved him anyway. Just as he loved them like the sisters he never had. Much like how he felt Jason and Billy were the brothers he never had until they had all met in that mine and gotten the Power Coins and everything else that came with it afterwards. Which eventually included bringing Earth into the Light Alliance that was brought together long before any of them had been born between Eltar, Aquitar, and Liaria. With KO-35 and several others joining later on in the following years of its initial formation. Trini was broken from her thoughts when she felt Kim's hand clench on her t-shirt, causing her to let out another of those contented sighs.

 _I'm such a cliché sucker cause of her. But I wouldn't trade it for anything in the damn world._

"Good morning..." Came Kim's sleepy voice as she looked at her beautiful wife through half opened eyes.

Trini looked at her with a smile on her lips as she stared at her groggy looking wife. "Good morning, Pinkie."

Kim would have rolled her eyes at the greeting but settled for raising up some and giving her snarky wife a deep good morning kiss while clad in nothing but her underwear thanks to Trini having undressed her the night before after Kim had gotten home and immediately crashed out as she knew her wife hated sleeping in a lot of clothing unless it couldn't be helped. A moan escaped the Yellow Ranger as her wife laid one Hell of a morning kiss on her. One she would be quite willing to return in kind as Kim would soon find out. Not that she would mind at all of course! As they kissed, the Pink Ranger moved her body more to be on top of Trini's, allowing for her to wrap her arms around her body and keep her very close to her's. Eventually, the two lovers stopped kissing one another to breathe. Not that it stopped Kim from planting little kisses here and there on her wife much to her liking. The two stared into one another's eyes, the love for the other clear as day to see even with the remaining sleepyness that could still be seen. "Love you, Trini."

"Love you too, Kimmie."

Sighing in happiness, Kim rested her head underneath her wife's chin as Trini held on to her with no intention of letting go anytime soon. Mornings like these were always the best and neither wanted it to ever stop.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope those who read this enjoyed! I almost went in a very adult direction with this but chose not too since it would have likely ruined what I was going for with this.**


End file.
